


Most Ardently

by purplenerd777



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omnic Crisis, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, R76Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/pseuds/purplenerd777
Summary: “He proposed to you.” Ana said sternly.“He was kidding, he did it a lot before Overwatch.” Jack leans back in his seat as he accepts the tea from Ana.“Seriously?”“What?”“How stupid are you Morrison?” Ana asks.“You mean… he… I mean- What? No-“Jack drinks some tea to stop rambling. He was fine in front of the press, why couldn’t he be a functioning human in private? “Ana.”Ana sets her tea down and goes back to her paperwork, starting to hum.“I fucked up.”“That sounds very much like a “you” problem, Jack.”





	Most Ardently

**Author's Note:**

> My valentine was: Kirbypegasister! Here it is, the proposal you requested, I hope I did the prompt justice :) .

In Gabe’s defence he did ask Jack to marry him three times before Jack started to actually think about it.

The first time was in SEP when they were assigned to be bunkmates and Jack had mentioned that he brought in the early 2000s Captain America movies as “contraband”.

“Marry me.” Gabe had said laughing his ass off at the irony. A farm boy from Indiana, about to start a mysterious super soldier enhancement programme, was in love with Captain America.

“Nah, you’d get more out of it than I would.” Jack remembered smiling at the older soldier, not even put off that they barely knew each other more than 24 hours. Later that week, they set up the holo-screen in the rec room and watched the first movie together with some other members of their squad.

The second time, Jack was sure Gabe was going to die. Gabe, having started SEP earlier, was starting to get to the doses that had killed some other soldiers. He was leaning over the toilet in their en-suite, his shoulders tensed in pain as he continued to dry-heave. Jack felt helpless, but there was nothing he could do; either Gabe lived or the drugs that were supposed to stop the omnic crisis were going to kill his best friend.

“Morrison, my dying wish-“ Gabe had started, his voice hoarse, but underneath held his usual morbid humour.

“Gabe-“ Jack remembered frowning as he reassured his friend that he was still there by rubbing soothing circles in between his shoulder blades.

“Marry-” The joke was cut short as Gabe started convulsing, afraid to leave Gabe alone Jack screamed his throat hoarse as he called for medical.

When Gabe finally woke up, with Jack by his bedside he had a shit eating grin on his face despite having nearly escaped death. “So? Did you think about it?”

“I’m not saying yes to a proposal that was given over a toilet.” Jack stated blandly, relieved that Gabe was still alive for stupid jokes.

The third time Gabe proposed, they were actually dating. It was during a middle of a battle, Reinhardt’s shield had given out and Ana was forced to retreat from her sniper’s nest. Gabe and Jack were fighting back to back, the sound of pulse rifle and shotguns creating a discordant melody that was distinctly theirs.

“Is being a Commander like being a Captain of a ship?” Gabe asked over comms as he slammed a shotgun down on the head of a lighter unit.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gerard asked incredulously.

“Are you ordained?!” Reinhardt called cheerily as he knocked an OR-14 down with a few swings of his hammer.

“No. Damn, well Jackie, guess we’ll have to have Torb officiate for us.” Gabe called as he shot over Jack’s shoulder falling the omnic that was coming up behind him.

“Don’t drag me into this.” Torbjörn muttered over the sound of his turrets.

“Can you at least try to do a proposal like a normal person?” Jack called as he shot a helix rocket straight into the cannon of a Bastion unit.

Gabe gasped, his face mock-horrified. “Jackie, you should have told me you wanted to have a normal life. Once we defeat the robot apocalypse we can get a white picket fence 2.5 kids and a dog. Do you want to live in the ruined wreckage of California, or move back to Indiana? I’m sure I could get used to the cold and corn.” His face morphed into a large grin as his scars stretched along with his face, a reminder to Jack that things could never be normal.

The smoke of the battle cleared to reveal the Overwatch Strike Team had cleared the area of all hostiles. The others of their team gathered around them. Even though in that moment Gabe was joking, he was still keeping a keen eye out for any more attacks.

“That hasn’t been an actual statistic since the 20th century.” Gerard stated as he inspected a fallen unit.

“Can we not have this conversation out in the open?” Torbjörn asked over the comms, “The press drones are starting to come in.”

“Let’s get a move on team.” Gabe stated. His voice and demeanour back to that of a hardened tactical Commander, but Jack remembers the disappointment that framed the way he moved.

When Jack had tried to bring up what happened later than night in the foxhole they had managed to find for shelter, Gabe headed him off. “It was just a joke Indiana, I was only trying to boost morale.”

Then, the Omnic Crisis was done. Overwatch was made a permanent establishment of the UN and Jack and Gabe had decided to set up Blackwatch for Gabe to head. And in all that time, Gabe hadn’t made any more proposals serious or otherwise.

Jack tries to not let it get to him, but they’ve been dating for exactly four years now.

“Will you stop sighing?” Ana calls  from the other side of the large office Jack was given with his promotion.

“I wasn’t sighing.” Jack says, as he could feel the tips of his ears turn bright red.

“You were sighing like a Victorian maiden, do you want me to get you a fainting couch?” Ana smirks, still looking down, her tattoo crinkling in mirth.

“No.” Jack pauses, then looks up from the paperwork he’d been trying to get done.

“Spit it out.” Jack raises an eyebrow. “Whatever you’re thinking about. We have time to gossip like we used to.” Ana smiles mischievously, flipping her datapad upside down.

“I was just thinking-“

“How very dangerous.” Ana stands up and goes to the electric kettle, starting to brew some tea, and knowing her it would be stronger than any coffee know to humanity.

“Anyway, I was thinking about how Gabe never seriously proposed.” Jack grumbles, his head in his hands as one of his oldest friends starts to cackle.

“Wow, here I thought you two were the perfect couple when it came to communication. Seriously Jack? What about that time in Budapest?” Ana  faces him and uses  her best ‘mom’ glare.

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.” Jack smiles.

“He proposed to you.” Ana said sternly as she turned back to steep the tea, ignoring the reference in favour of staying on topic.

“He was kidding, he did it a lot before Overwatch.” Jack leans back in his seat as he accepts the tea from Ana.

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“How stupid are you Morrison?” Ana asks, sipping her tea to hide a smirk though her eyes were full of exasperation.

“You mean… he… I mean- What? No-“Jack drinks some tea to stop rambling. He was fine in front of the press, why couldn’t he be a functioning human in private? “Ana.”

Ana sets her tea down and goes back to her paperwork, starting to  hum.

“I fucked up.”

“That sounds very much like a 'you' problem, Jack.”

“Help.” Jack moves to stand in front of the sniper that always has the answers.

“I can cover your shift whenever you decide to propose, but before that I’m afraid you’re on your own.” Ana states, paying him no mind, though Jack can tell the right price would sell her on helping.

“I’ll stop Fareeha from doing anything dangerous next time she’s on base.”

Ana’s gaze remains firmly on her datapad, from the angle he was standing at Jack could see her type, “Give me more, Morrison.”

“Fine. I’ll go ask Torbjörn for help.” Jack grabbing his duster and turns to leave.

“No, don’t do that, please.. I’ll help.” With that Jack turns and grins.

It should be simple. Really all Jack had to do was ask Gabriel. But his S.O. was on so many missions trying to keep dictators from filling the power vacuums left behind due to The Crisis, that they were practically never in the same continent, let alone base.  

It was a few months later when Jack was finally able to consolidate their schedules to being on base at the same time. They were going out to dinner to Gabe’s favourite place, Gerard was covering for Gabe (with blackmail allowing him to go to the National French Ballet the next week) and Ana was covering for Jack (she still hadn’t told him what her payment was going to be. She had actually recited ‘The Godfather’ scene at him… He needs to get  better friends).

Jack walks through the Blackwatch part of the base to pick Gabe up at his office.

The man in question is waiting outside of the door leaning up against it in a navy blue suit that hugged tight across the shoulders and the lightest amount of makeup to make… Well Jack wasn’t really sure what Gabe’s makeup did, but he looks great in it.

“You ready?” Jack asked giving Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek.

“For you to propose to me? Yes, I’ve been waiting for two years now.” Gabe whispers in Jack’s ear.

Jack freezes on the spot. Gabe put his hand on Jack’s cheek. “How? Ana? Gerard?”

“Don’t hide things from someone in black-ops, babe.” Gabe pats Jack’s cheek and walks past him down the hall. “Don’t think me figuring it out gets you out of it though. I want to be wowed.”

Jack watches his… fiancé? He isn’t sure yet, walk confidently down the hall. “Wait, at least tell me if you’ll say yes first?” Jack jogs to catch up and walk in stride with Gabe who was smiling to himself.

“Let me see the ring first.”

“C’mon Gabe.”

“I won’t settle for anything less than 24kt.”

“You can’t wear a diamond ring anyway! I don’t want to know what will get into the cut while you’re working.” Jack grabs Gabe’s left hand and strokes the ring finger fondly.

“I was joking. Just tell me what we have to do for Amari.”

Jack laughs, he really should’ve known better than keeping it a secret. “Give me your answer first.”

Gabe slows his steps down and looks around the corridor. There's no one insight. In an instant Jack is pushed up against the wall as Gabe kisses him deeply. The kiss lasts for a while before Jack slows it down, resting his forehead against Gabe’s. His eyes close just listening to them breathe in tandem.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Of course it’s a yes.” They meet for another chaste kiss. “Amari’s holding out on her payment is she?”

“She said, ‘Someday, and that day may never come, I’ll call upon you to do a favour for me.’” Jack recites as they continue on to the restaurant.

“I can handle that. Do you think Fareeha is too old to be flower girl?” Gabe asks as they get into the car.

“Have you seen her in her suit? I think she should be ring-bearer.” Jack thinks aloud, leaning on his fiance’s shoulder.

“She can hand out flowers and wear a suit I don’t care.”

“We can talk about it later.” Jack sighs, smiling uncontrollably as the reality set in.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, they were war-buddies. I wanted to put this up on the 14th, but life got in the way. I hope you all like it, let me know via comments and kudos, they encourage me to write more <3
> 
> Title is from Pride and Prejudice (2005).


End file.
